


Let us fuck you good ('til your milk overflows)

by Anonymous



Series: So... Soobin Lactates, and Then What? [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Because y not!!, Bottom Choi Soobin, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, Which means soobin having his hole called pussy and getting called mommy, milf soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Supposedly, it was Taehyun's turn to get his milk portion from Soobin that day. But Yeonjun really got into his way...
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Choi Soobin, Kang Taehyun/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Series: So... Soobin Lactates, and Then What? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024003
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	Let us fuck you good ('til your milk overflows)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi moa

Ever since Soobin lactates, practice is kinda getting hard to do. Every time he's sweating too much, a little amount of milk dribbles and eventually makes the chest area of his clothes soaked, specifically on the tip of his nipples.

The other members had convinced him to wear somekind of sports bra just to at least prevent his t-shirts from getting soaked because of his milk, but Soobin… Doesn't really think he's ready for that. Hence, he hasn't bought any of them. Gosh, he doesn't want to imagine how he'd look in any kind of bra! It's ridiculous! If ever anyone from the group has to wear a bra, it should be Yeonjun! He has the Asset after all. Moreover, don't you think additional clothes will do?

"Ah." Soobin stops moving his feet when he realizes he's beginning to leak. Curse it, they're in the middle of practicing their choreography. "Sorry… I have to excuse myself for a while," he says and takes a glance at Taehyun. 

"So, Taehyun-ah…" Soobin opens his mouth nervously. "Do you not wanna come with me…? It's your turn today." 

"Oh, that…" A blush creeps on Taehyun's cheeks. "I'm more to save the best for the last type, hyung. I'll do it at night." He chuckles. "I can help you squeeze them out though, let's go." 

Soobin smiles lovingly at that. "I'd be glad to receive your help then." 

~

" _ Mngh… Ah, Ahn _ ー Tae, Taehyun-ah... Go suck it harder~" 

Of course it's gonna be more than squeezing his milk out, what was Soobin thinking? 

Soobin twitches at how Taehyun's tongue is flat against his swollen bud, stimulating it so more milk will drip. Soobin's arms are wrapped around Taehyun's neck, encouraging the younger to suck on his nipples more. "More, please please  _ please _ , drink all my milk, Taehyunie…" 

"I know, Mommy," Taehyun replies, lips still vigorously suckling on Soobin's sensitive nub that keeps producing milk. "I'll drink all of them down." His finger rubs against Soobin's other nub, sometimes tweaking it only to feel that it's getting wet from his milk. 

Soobin shifts on his seat. The sink of their toilet isn't really a good place to hide, but it's the comfiest spot for them to do this routine; Taehyun can simply just lean in to suckle Soobin's nipples without having the latter to get tired of standing. They don't really need to worry too, because this floor's toilet is only for the members. No one would barge in at this condition unless…

_ Creak... _

"Jeez, I thought you're just gonna help him squeeze his milk out, Taehyunie." 

Someone is being a little shit.

"Yeonjun hyung…" Taehyun pulls away. Brows knitted onto one another, creating a crease on his forehead. He quickly grabs Soobin's t-shirts down, covering Soobin's chest (oh wow, what a gentleman, Soobin thinks) before growling, "What do you want?" 

Yeonjun snickers as he jokingly lifts his hands, acting like he is a bulgar who got caught by the police. "Hey hey, chill, Mister Kang, I was just thinking…" He trails off, side-eyeing Soobin who is looking absolutely clueless. "If we can make a deal; I'll drink his milk, and you'll be the one who squeezes it." 

Taehyun's fist balled toward the offer and he snarls, "Today is my  _ fucking _ turn, hyung. You're more than welcome to get the fuck out of here now." His possessiveness is crawling up.

"A bit rude, aren't you?" Yeonjun gives them a dry laugh. "Mm… I'm turned on already though… Okay then, how about," he stops his sentence only to pull Soobin off from the sink and gropes his chest from behind, fingers skillfully fondling Soobin's swollen, red nubs. "We switch the position? I'll be the one who squeezes these pretty tits," Yeonjun continues as he massages Soobin's still-clothed chest, forcing it to spray some of the sweet milk and causes his clothes to soak. 

" _ Ahn _ ー _! _ " An addictively lewd whine slips out of Soobin's lips. His whole body flinches at the sudden stimulation. Taehyun clicks his tongue over what he has seenーhe's really not enjoying it. He was going to stop whatever Yeonjun is doing, except the oldest resumes, "And you get to suck them, then we can fuck him together."

The sight of Soobin handling two cocks inside him at the same time is what Taehyun, unexpectedly, would call as heaven. Even though his possessiveness is still there under his skin, he's kinda up for the offer. 

It takes time for Taehyun to decide and he finally groans. "Fuck, fine," Taehyun sighs. "Only if Soobin hyung wants it." 

"Oh, don't worry." Yeonjun chucklesーsuch a poisonous chuckleーand lets his hand roam on Soobin's crotch, tracing the outline of his still-clothed cock. Soobin jerks because of the sensation, mouth starting to drool when Yeonjun is both abusing his nipple and stroking his still-clothed cock as he says;

"Our slut definitely wants it." 

~

So that's how Soobin ended up being fucked by the two boys. His body is being lifted by both of them (because they know Taehyun isn't really capable of lifting Soobin alone, so Yeonjun helped him. Maybe he isn't that bad after all, Soobin tells himself). He can feel two cocks are squeezing against each other inside him, filling him up so full. 

Soobin moans, really loud, at how both of the cocks are taking turns to hit his prostate, or sometimes even hit it together, causing Soobin to lose his mind; he's probably at his mind break state already. His legs are wrapping on Taehyun's slim waist, not wanting to be apart as the latter gulps down Soobin's milk, suckling onto his buds so hungrily; tongue flickered the perky nipples inside the warm, wet cavern. Taehyun drinks most of Soobin's milk until he recognizes just how the white liquid is trailing down to the younger's chin. 

Soobin giggles at the view. "My, my, look atー _ mmh, Junnie hyung _ ーyou, Taehyunie," he grabs Taehyun by his chin to have a better look of his own milk dribbling down to Taehyun's chin. "You're just like a baby. Let Mommy clean you up," Soobin says before he licks the remaining milk off and kisses him vigorously. "Mm…" 

The two are enjoying the deep and lingering kiss until Yeonjun pinches Soobin's nub, literally milking the tall boy and makes him spray more milk out of his nipple. " _ Mngh! _ Jun, Junnie hyuuunnnggg~" Soobin protests against Taehyun's lips, feeling the sudden pinch on his swollen buds. Then he notices how Taehyun is now thrusting harder into him. 

"You're kissing me, Soobin hyung. How dare you moaned another man's name while kissing me?" The younger scowls. Soobin shivers, his sensitivity increasing like crazy as more milk spurts out of his buds, wetting Taehyun's collarbone and chest. 

" _ Ohー!? _ Tae, Taehyun-ah…  _ Mmhah _ ..." Soobin whines while still having two cocks stuffed inside his tight hole, making him to clench hard around them, ripping groans and moans from their throats.

"Soobin-ah, that's unfair, y'know…" Yeonjun whispers with his lowered voice into Soobin's ear, licking the outer shell afterward. The movement of his hips is swift, fucking Soobin merciless against Taehyun's cock.

"Clenching around us just like that without telling…" Taehyun continuesーhis voice beginning to get raspyーYeonjun's sentence, giving more hard thrusts into Soobin's abused hole. Soobin gasps at how intense both Taehyun and Yeonjun pound into him, hardened cocks never stop brushing on his prostate, drawing mewls out of Soobin's lips, followed by his milk that keeps trickling down to his abdomen. 

Taehyun doesn't want to waste them though. He leans in to capture the leaking with milk buds with his mouth, suckling it again as he devours them. Thanks to that, Soobin becomes extra sensitive now. 

Taehyun's mouth that latches on Soobin's nipple, sucks it real good. Soobin can feel more milk is spurting from his own buds into the warm cavern of the younger. His hole is so goodly stretched, the cocks inside him feel so perfect while his own cock is just there, untouched, and about to cum. 

" _ Ahnー ah! Aaahhnー!  _ Suck my tits more, Taehyunie!" Soobin doesn't even care if people out there can hear his erotic scream. "You two fuck me so _ ーmmghh! _ ーso good... My milk won't stop flowing now~" He's so close to cumming as he spits those filthy words.

"Please, please,  _ please _ , cum inside me," Soobin cries out. "Fill Mommy up, let Mommy bear so much pupsー _ aahn!" _

"Aaw, look at you begging for us to fill you up like that," Yeonjun coos from behind, thick lips brushing on Soobin's neck teasefully. "Does our Mommy want to be bred by both of us that bad? Want us to cum inside her pussy? Mm?" 

Soobin isn't able to think anymore. The two boys fuck both of his mind and his hole so  _ fucking _ well. The mention of his 'pussy'also drives him insane. The fact that Yeonjun is still fiddling with his nub while Taehyun is sucking the other one is enough to get Soobin shakier than ever.

Soobin nods, too fast to his own liking. "Want it, want it so bad... Want to be bred by both of you so much _ ーmngh _ ーplease let Mommy bear lots of your pups in her belly~!" 

Then that's what it takes for Yeonjun and Taehyun cum inside Soobin; letting their seed fill Soobin so full just like how he wants it. His buds keep spraying a lot of milkーit's practically overflowingーbut Taehyun doesn't mind drinking them until its last drop. He gulps down the white, sweet liquid as Yeonjun starts pulling out his cock, breathing heavily.

" _ Mng… _ . Taehyun-ah…" Soobin calls out. "I think I need Junnie hyung to suck on my tits too… Look, this side of my nipple needs to be sucked too, or else my milk will keep dripping to the floor…" He offers a sheepish smile. 

Taehyun glares at Yeonjun, who is only smirking smugly. "You heard him~" He singsongs. 

"Tsk, fine," Taehyun mutters against Soobin's nub. "Just because Soobin hyung told me so." He wraps his arms around Soobin's waist possessively, causing Soobin to shift closer to him as his twitching cock brushes against Soobin's rim.

" _ Ngh _ ーTaehyun-ah…" Soobin chuckles and brings him closer to his chest, then finally settles a proper position so both of them can suck his nipples easily. Soobin beckons Yeonjun to come to him with a fond smile. "Come here, Junnie hyung. Drink my milk for me, please?" 

Yeonjun swears he has never agreed on something so fast. He immediately approaches Soobin and allows himself to suckle on the younger's swollen and wet nub. Soobin caresses both of the boys' head gently, giggling when one of them is eagerly licking then sucking on his leaking buds. He sometimes feels the boys' cum inside him is starting to oozing out of his aching hole, not that he minds it much.

Oh well, today's breastfeeding agenda looks like going smoothly too. Maybe it's a bit rougher than usual, but if that means Soobin can feed the boys and takes care of them so lovingly, then, what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Bye moa


End file.
